Princess Ella and Max the Malicious
by Sailorlovesong
Summary: Princess Ella didn't think much would come from her surprise encounter with Max the Malicious. Little did the naïve girl know, she was about face the biggest dilemma of her life. Total Drama Fantasy AU and Max/Ella crackship. Reviews, Faves, and Follows are much appreciated!
1. The Chance Encounter

To Princess Ella, the day seemed perfectly normal. The glow of the afternoon sun delightfully colored the cottony clouds in the sky and the lacy fabric of her pink and white gown. The woodland path she was strolling along was covered in green stalks of fresh grass and wildflowers. Even her fellow bird companions were able to join her in song as she skipped merrily on her way:

"Oh, my heart is merry

While I skip along.

It feels like nothing

Could go possibly wrong.

The only little thing

That could falter how I sing

Is if, for me, a lover was found

Amongst these magical woodland grounds.

A lover who could rule beside me

And could dedicate themselves wholly,

And look dashing in a royal crown."

As the young princess sang to her heart's content, she failed to notice that she had attracted some strange company. The scorned sorcerer Max the Malicious couldn't help but overhear the last few lines of Ella's melody while searching the woods for ingredients for his many nasty spells. Being a man hungry for power, the potential of gaining a royal status was enough to perk his interest. After dusting dirt off his cloak and smoothing the locks of his hair, Max scurried ahead of Ella and blocked her way on the path.

"Hello, young Princess," Max greeted while bowing politely before her.

"Oh! Goodness, you frightened me." Ella giggled at her own shock before curtsying in return. "Hello, kind sir. Lovely day isn't—"

"Yes, yes, quite nice. Now, may I be so bold as to ask where your chaperones are? Surely a princess as young as yourself must have guards accompanying her." Max glanced behind Ella, trying to spot any knights from the palace.

Ella shook her head with a kind smile. "Well, my father had asked me to take two of his men out with me for protection, but they were taking so long to put on all their armor and dress their horses. I thought I'd die waiting so I snuck passed them and came here alone."

A maniacal smirk crossed his face. "How convenient—I mean, courageous of you to wander these woods alone…especially at this time of day."

"What do you mean?"

Max shrugged as he nonchalantly lied, "Oh, it's just that the Afternoon Beast has been known to travel around these parts." He began to walk away from the slightly worried girl, only to hear her anxiously follow behind him.

"The Afternoon Beast?"

"Oh yes. It's eight feet tall with claws and fangs made of pure iron while its skin is made of rigid ore. It also has the interesting knack of being invisible to anyone born without magical powers. Being a sorcerer myself, I can easily spot him out miles away and know where not to bump into him. A little princess such as yourself would definitely be the perfect target for it."  
Ella gently gripped onto the stranger's arm as a huge gust of wind blew their direction. Once it passed, she spoke in a shaken voice.

"F-father's never told me about this beast before. Then again, he barely tells me any important information. D-d-do you think you could help me get back then?

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Max gently held her hand and looked her square in the eyes. "I'm sensing the Beast is lingering on the path you wish to take home."

Ella gasped in fear, clasping her hand over her mouth for a short while. "Oh! W-what am I to do? I can't get home any other way, and I have nowhere else to go."

Max made himself look as if he were in deep thought for four seconds. "Well, I may have a solution to your problems. You could…oh, I don't know if this is appropriate."

"What is it, sir?"

"Well, my place isn't far from here. By the time the Beast returns to its cave, it will be too dark for you to wander home. You're free to rest at my home for the night. There's a spare room for you to stay in."

Ella bit her lip and thought for a moment. Normally, she would think twice before going home with a stranger, but facing that Afternoon Beast was the more menacing option in her mind. After all, this stranger wasn't so intimidating in her mind. Along with his short and chubby stature and his purple bowl cut hairstyle, he had a hint of genuineness in his voice and a small, innocent smile on his face. She nodded with a smile and allowed Max to take her gloved hand in his much larger one.

"Don't be afraid, princess. I promise not to let you out of my sight."


	2. The Scheme Begins

Tears ran down Ella's face as she realized Max's words were more a threat than a kind promise. Upon arriving at Max's well-guarded hideout among the mountain face, she was quickly forced into a makeshift jail cell with nothing but a hay cot and walls of iron bars as decoration. For what felt like hours, she had resided in that dark cage while listening to her sobs and the slight sound of dripping water echo against the cavern walls. In the midst of her melancholy, Max pulled a wooden stool next to the cell and sat directly across from Ella's body huddled upon the cot.

"Enjoying your new home, Princess?" Max snickered wickedly to himself, watching the princess wipe some tears from her eyes.

"Please, sir, let me go. All I want to do is go home."

Max sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "My, my, looks like someone doesn't understand what kidnapping means."

"K-kidnapping? Why on earth would you want to kidnap me? I…I don't even know who you are. I've done nothing to offend you."

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Max. Max the Malicious. I am the last living sorcerer to dwell in these mountains. Day by day, I spend my life studying spells in darkness and plotting my vengeance against the very crown that spited me!"

"But I've done nothing to you! We have just met after all."

"Just because we've just met doesn't mean we aren't bound by cruel history. Years ago, your father had placed an ad around the Kingdom for a new magical advisor. Having been well-read and experienced in the dark arts, I applied in hopes of finding a name for myself in the royal court. For some misfortunate reason, the King's judgment was flawed for he picked that sad sack of amateur tricks named Leonard over me. Though I had perfectly executed spells that demonstrated great power and strength, Leonard's feeble spells were seen as noble and befitting of a King's demands. Enraged, I left the kingdom and retreated into the mountains…but not before casting a violent storm that unearthed trees and blew away cattle and crops for three full days."

Ella's jaw dropped. "I remember that horrible storm. We suffered the lowest crop count in ages. We barely made enough income to suppliant the kingdom during the winter months. Some people even died thanks to that dreadful storm!"

"If your father had chosen me, no one would have suffered. Anyway, now that I have you in my possession, I can force the precious King to do anything I command. I will be given a title any man would envy."

"You want to overthrow my father?!"

Max smirked wider, crossing from his chair to the bars of the cell. "Clever girl. Only my plan is a bit more sophisticated and assuring than that. I do not wish to kill the King or exile him from his throne. Instead, I want to assure my place in line as the next ruler. I shall do that in the simplest way…Dear Princess, I shall marry you."

Tears began to formulate in Ella's eyes again. "Oh Max, why do you have to be so wicked? You can't do this to me! I don't even love you!"

Max let out a laugh so vile that Ella couldn't help but cringe a bit in fear. "Oh, you simple girl. Marriage has more to do with politics than it does with love, especially when it comes to royalty." Max walked away from the bars, approaching a doorway leading into a separate area of the cavern. "Your father shall hear of your predicament by morning. I offer him until the end of the month to give one of two answers: grant me the right to marry you or grant me the right to kill you…Heh, pleasant dreams, Princess."


	3. A Peaceless Slumber

A mutter of irritation escaped Max's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Though he was lying immobile in bed, the faint sobs echoing into his bedchamber prevented him from sleeping.

 _Curse that spoiled brat._ Max thought to himself. _Doesn't she know how important it is for an evil mastermind to get his rest?_ Complete with disgruntled groans, Max removed himself from the comfort of his bed and put on his slippers and house robe. After a lazy descent down a rocky hallway, he reached the cavern containing Ella's cell.

"Ahem!" Max's interjection was enough to make Ella halt her tears. "Princess, are you aware of the time?"

Ella delicately wiped her eyes. "I-I wouldn't know. It's so dark in here, and without a window I can't tell if the moon or the sun is up."

"Well, it's exactly midnight. You've been sobbing on and off for five hours straight!"

"I-I'm sorry, but wouldn't you do the same if you were forced into a situation of isolation and loneliness as I have been? You have to understand. I've never been alone like this, not to mention uncomfortable."

Max released a long yawn. "Hostage situations aren't meant to be glamorous, Princess. Besides, you're lucky to even have what I've given you. I've given you a fairly spacious room with a sturdy bed to rest your head upon. I've even given you bits of food to eat. Why, other kidnappers could leave you starving and cold in a hut on the iciest peak or in a tent surrounded by foul marsh waters and deadly creatures."

Ella looked at her feet, truly contemplating what was being said. She knew he was telling the truth. Mixed with shame for complaining and frustration on her lack of control on her situation, the princess laid her side against the hay cot and faced the away from the sorcerer. Having no tears left in her system, all she could do was allow depression to sink into her psyche.

Max was rather dumbfounded by the princess's sudden silence yet was too tired to possibly stir up another outburst from her. Clearing his throat, he meekly bid the princess goodnight for the second time and returned swiftly to his own courters. Pulling the plush covers back over his body, Max recalled the glimpse he got of Ella's eyes. The same eyes that were earlier bright with curiosity and liveliness had become puffy and stained red from the girl's weeping. Even as Max closed his eyes, the haunting image of Ella's hopeless eyes decorated his dreams.

Needless to say, both bodies of the vengeful villain and the morose maiden violently tossed while slumbering that night.


End file.
